Camisado
by Himawari-chan
Summary: He wasn't the immature Takao she used to know. Takao & Hiromi


He let out a sigh, swinging his legs off of the steps in his backyard. It was a calm, clear night with a cool breeze, but to him, everything was but calm. Heck, he just won the world championships … _again_! He was _thrilled_.

The moon shone brightly in the cobalt blue sky, the stars gleaming and glistening with extremity. He could feel the wind tickle his lashes, nose, lips, and feel the breeze comforting him in its embrace. His bangs flew gently out as he closed his crimson eyes. His jeans clung tightly to his sweaty legs, his arms and clothes cut in various places and his face burdened with dirt from his match earlier that day. Inside the Dojo he could hear everything but quiet, though, it hadn't tempted him to go back inside—he needed some fresh air and some quiet.

"Takao," Came a voice, snapping Takao out of his progressive thoughts. He opened an eye, turning around quietly and catching sight of a young, familiar female. _Hiromi._ Takao turned his head back around, his arms once laying on his lap gently moving to his sides where he put his weight on them. He greeted, "Hey, Hiromi."

"Why're you outside, party-pooper? You know everyone's here for _you_."

"I know … I just felt like getting some air."

"Oh? You'd rather get some air than listen to your friends boast about your blading skills?" She asked with a chuckle, sitting down next to him. Her playful ruby eyes caught sight of his crimson ones, and she grinned. "So, seriously, there's nothing wrong? You've seemed to be acting peculiar today …"

"I have? Probably from the intensity of winning the championships again, I've also been really tired after the match, and not to mention hungry and sore!" He grinned, patting his stomach with eagerness. "I'd sure like to go eat something; I guess I will make something when I go back inside …"

"Hey, Takao …" She called, her head rising to look up at the early night sky. "You know, about the offer I gave you … if you won, I'd buy you dinner at some fancy ramen place?" Takao glanced at her, noticing the hint of nervousness in her voice. _She's never nervous._ "Hm? I remember. What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out tonight … and I could buy you dinner. I mean, the night is still young. Unless, you'd rather not go tonight …" She said, her hands fiddling around with the hem of her dress. She bit her lip, her ruby eyes focused on her lap and not on anything else.

"Hiromi …" Takao muttered, pulling one of his hands back to his lap, chuckling, "That's the best idea ever."

"Really? So you'd go out tonight then?" She asked with her hands joined together, extreme happiness in her voice. She glanced up at him with a smile, tilting her head. "We should leave now then, right?"

"Sure, why not?" He said, smirking, "I just don't know what the others will think. I mean, with you and I missing … they'd notice in a couple of minutes." Hiromi blushed, "Well, we won't be _that_ long, _will_ we?"

"Nope, just out for a bite then back here. Barely any time or effort involved." He grinned, giving her his thumbs up. Standing up, he motioned for her to follow him out the back gate, trying to be quiet at the same time. She followed, her black dress blowing slightly behind her, her eyes focusing on the back of him. Closing the gate carefully, she ran by his side, grinning. "Piece of cake!"

"Sure was." He agreed, letting out a laugh.

----------

"Wow, that was amazing food," Takao laughed, patting his bloated stomach and then grabbing a hold of the hat on his head, spinning it around on his fingers, "Thanks so much Hiromi."

"No problem, Takao," Hiromi smiled, "I'd buy you anything anytime … well, maybe not … I'd be broke in seconds. Never mind then." Takao groaned, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "You know, Hiromi … I'm not as childish as I was before, I hope you realize that."

"I do," She admitted, "Because if we did this earlier, I don't think we'd enjoy such a great time together." She lowered her head, studying her feet as they reached out for another step. Her chocolate brown hair flew, and the wind winnowed the leaves that gathered below her feet. Takao put his hands in his pockets, after placing his baseball cap on his head. He stiffened for some reason, the joints in his body becoming firmer and his eyes locked on the girl beside him. He had to admit, although not thinking about it much before, she _was_ a pretty girl. He hadn't noticed the way her ruby eyes reflected the moonlight, or the way her pale skin felt against his rough exterior as he discovered when he brushed against her for a moment.

She brought her hands to her stomach, folding them neatly together. She hadn't any idea why she was acting so strangely all of the sudden … was it because of Takao? She knew she liked him to some extent but … she hadn't felt this way around him before, especially since they became great friends. She liked him, didn't she? For the longest time, she forgot her feelings about him, however they returned.

"Why are you so quiet all the sudden?" He asked, concern filling his voice. "I'm sorry, if I'm bad company …"

"It's alright," She spoke quietly, a smile forming, "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, his heart beating fiercely in his chest. Why was he so anxious right now? And why was his heart beating so quickly? He began asking himself several unanswerable questions, his mind becoming restless. "I think it's nice spending time with you, Hiromi. I usually don't get to spend time with you alone because everyone's around or because I'm busy practicing."

"I know what you mean," She couldn't help but blush. He just admitted he liked spending time with her and she was turning into mush. Her cheeks flamed, her heart pierced, her eyes brightened. She gave him a shy, unsteady glance and when she found him smiling back at her, she immediately turned her head away. "I like spending time with you, Takao. And I'm glad I was able to buy you dinner. I'm also so proud that you won the championships … but it was obviously because of my hard training!"

"Because of your training, I can withstand anything!" He grinned, his hands folded behind his head. He gave her a wink and smiled. "But thanks for pushing me. I really doubt I'd be able to win without you. Also, thinking about you and the others … it gave me strength."

"I'm glad I helped," She said as she fiddled her fingers, halting in all movement. She shyly glanced at her feet, the blush on her cheeks threatening to overtake her. Takao noticed this and stopped, turning around to face her. He raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong, Hiromi?" He questioned, walking toward her and finally placing a hand on her shoulder for support. His touch sent shivers throughout her body. She lifted her head up, looking up at his face and smiled. "Takao …" She muttered, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"H-Hiromi?" He stumbled, his arms lifting at his sides in confusion. His cheeks burned and his heart beat quickened to the speed of a spinning beyblade. All the confusion drifted through him, his brain trying to find a solution to the situation. Except the only thing he thought of was urging him, so he followed through. His arms went about her mid-back clumsily. He closed his restless eyes and awkwardly patted her on the back in some sort of comforting motion that seemed good at the time in his head.

She laid her head on his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck. She felt his heartbeat, his breath on her hair, and his arms encircling her. She sighed into him, holding him just a little bit tighter. She knew he was going to question her and she hadn't any idea why she randomly hugged him. She didn't care, she was content. He wasn't the immature Takao she used to know.

"Hiromi?" He questioned yet again. She felt his arms loosen their hold around her, but she still held on to him tightly. "Yes, Takao?" She responded, her cheek still resting against his shoulder. "Uhm …"

"Sorry," She interrupted, pulling away. She flushed deeply, trying not to look at him. "I'm really sorry—_it's just_—I don't know what came over me! I was just, maybe, so happy that you won? It's a congratulatory hug, okay!!"

He chuckled, her nervousness amusing him, "Well, thank you, Hiromi." He kidded, lifting his hat off his head and winking at her. "Then congrats!"

"What for?" She asked slightly confused, her arms folded around her chest as she blinked. "What Takao?"

"For being the bossiest coach ever!" He smirked, patting her on the head. She gave him a lukewarm laugh, and he received a smack upside the head, his hat falling to the ground in the progress. He rubbed his head in pain, giving her a glare. She bent over, picking up his abandoned article of clothing, placing it a top her head. "Then I'll just be taking this, if you don't respect me as a fabulous coach."

"Oh, c'mon, Hiromi!" He called running after her, trying to pry it off her. "You know how much that hat means to me—"

"Then tell me 'Hiromi Tachibana is the best coach ever'."

"Fine," He sighed, his shoulders slumping in failure. "'Hiromi Tachibana is the best coach ever'. Happy now?"

"Very!" She laughed, handing him back his hat. She patted his head and gave him a wink before slightly pushing him backwards. She chuckled, running away from him while he tried catching up to her. "No fair—_you_ cheated!!"

"This is training! You don't think I'm going to let you slack during a break, do you?" She yelled playfully, "Now catch up with me if you can!"

"I hate training," He mumbled, following after her. "Oh, c'mon Hiromi, wait up!! This isn't fair, I just had the match of my life earlier today, can't you give a guy a break?"

She stopped in her tracks, hands on her hips. "Perhaps. But only if you do something for me."

Takao caught up to her, his lungs heaving heavily, his hand resting on his tired chest. "A-and wh-hat wou-uld that b-be?" He muttered, still out of breath. "H-Hiromi?"

"Well," She began, her index finger placed on her lips. Thousands of thoughts plagued her mind like pollutants, but finally rested on only one. "How 'bout a—" But it was too late; she was already pressed against him.

The half-moon was covered by clouds, the wind picking up and the warmth of the night taken over by cold. However, they hadn't felt it—their hearts rose, just like the moon as the clouds moved onward in the sky.

----

H'o _snap._ I just recently got re-obessed with Takao & Hiromi—they're so sweet! And after reading tons of fanfics, I felt I should write one because there's just not enough lovin' for the pairing! I mean, seriously, where _is_ the love? Anyway, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. It's just a random one-shot I thought of yesterday while listening to Plus 44 (don't ask).

Please review, please :D It'll let me know how much of you love TakaoHiromi—I'm thinking of spreading the love somehow O:!


End file.
